monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Effects
Besides dealing out a certain level of Damage, there are special effects that some Techniques can have on your opponent in battle. Here is a list: *'Dodge' (also called Caution or Speed Up in some games): Means that your monster may be more likely to dodge an attack from the opponent because its Speed is momentarily raised. *'Block': (also called Barrier or Guard Up in some games): Means that your monster takes reduced damage from the opponent because its Defense is momentarily raised. *'Suicide' (also called Self-Destruct in some games): Means that your monster will do a lot of damage to the opponent, but will receive a bit of damage itself. Sometimes this is coupled with a Block attack to take down the amount of damage that your monster receives. *'Volt Shock' (also called Stun in some games): Means that your monster's strength will be weakened for a short amount of time. Generally an effect caused by electrical attacks. *'Palsy' (also called Slow in some games): Means that your monster will be temporarily paralyzed, making it unable to defend. *'Confuse' (also called Wince in some games): Means that your monster will be temporarily confused, making it unable to attack on command. In some games this just means that it has to use more Guts to attack. *'Addled' (also called Dizzy in some games): Means that your monster is temporarily disoriented and may not have very good accuracy, so its attacks will be easier to dodge or block. *'Stagger' (called Withering in Monster Rancher 2): Means that your monster's attack takes away a large amount of Guts from the target. Most moves do take away some Guts, but these moves are specifically designed to do so. *'Critical' (called Sharp in Monster Rancher 2): Means that your monster's attack damage is worth more than twice the amount of the target's Defense. If a monster lands two Critical hits in a row, the battle will end immediately. *'Despair' (Monster Rancher 3 only): Means that your monster will fail in their attack. *'Heal': Adds Life back to your monster or your team's overall life bar. *'Cursed': Means that your monster's Guts regeneration will slow down considerably until it wears off. *'Poison': Means that your monster will lose 1% of their present (not total) Life each turn until it wears off. *'Real': Raises all of your monster's stats temporarily, but once it wears off it lowers all of them. *'Maximize '(Monster Rancher 4 only): *'Weakness' (Monster Rancher 4 only): Means that your monster's strength will be weakened for a short amount of time. Much like Volt-Shock, but not electrical. *'Fear' (Monster Rancher 4 only): Forces your monster to move backward. *'Anger' (Monster Rancher 4 only): Forces your monster to move forward until within Close range. *'Paralysis': Reduces the your monster's Speed temporarily. *'Hit Up': Raises your monster's Accuracy temporarily. *'Power Up': Raises your monster's Power temporarily. *'Quick': Increases your monster's speed of movement from range to range. All effects are listed with specific techniques HERE. Category:Techniques Category:Attributes